En umulig kærlighed
by lilMissWombat
Summary: 18 årige Mary, papdatter af Don Eppes, og Colby Granger falder pladask for hinandnen. Men hvordan vil den store aldersforskel påvirke deres forhold? Og hvordan tager Don det, da han finder ud af, at en af hans agenter er intim med hans 'datter? OC/Colby (Jeg skrev denne fanfic for min egen underholdnings skyld og for at få scenerne ud af mit hoved og ned på papiret)
1. Chapter 1

"Colby", sagde Mary og rejste sig op. "Jeg har resultaterne fra min analyse af.." "Det' bare super", afbrød Colby hende, imens han løsnede sit slips og smed det på gulvet ved siden af ham. Han stavlede usikkert til den ene side og støttede sig op af væggen. "Du er fuld", sagde Mary og lagde papirerne i sin hånd på bordet ved siden af hende. "Kom. Lad mig hjælpe dig ind i seng. Vi kan snakke om det i morgen". Colby viftede med hånden af hende og sagde snøvlende; "Jeg ik' fuld. Bare fået nogle små no'en…" Han forsøgte at gå hen mod hans soveværelsesdør på egen hånd men snublede fremad. Mary greb ham og var selv ved at falde under hans vægt. Langsomt fik hun møvet ham over til hans soveværelse og nærmest smed ham ned i hans seng. Colby gryntede let og protesterede. Mary satte sig ned på sengekanten og fik vejret. Hun gav sig til at tage Colbys sko af hans fødder. "Du burde gå…", mumlede Colby. "En pige som dig burde ik' være her med mig". Mary ignorerede hans fuldesnak og smed hans sko ned på gulvet. Colby møvede sig op, så han kom til at sidde lænet op ad væggen på hans seng. "Kom nu, Colby." sagde Mary. "Lig dig nu ned. Du har brug for at sove det her ud". Colby reagerede ikke men kiggede bare på hende. Langsomt løftede han hånden og aede Marys pandehår væk fra hendes ansigt og om bag hendes øre. Han holdt let hendes hoved i hans hånd og lod hans tommeltot køre hen over hendes kind. Mary sad helt stille og bevægede ikke en muskel. "Hvis bare du var lidt ældre", hviskede Colby. "Eller hvis du var lidt yngre", hviskede Mary tilbage. De sad længe og kiggede på hinanden. Ingen af dem bevægede sig ud af stedet. Langsomt lænede Colby sig frem mod Mary, imens hans øjne gled ned mod hendes mund. "Sig jeg skal stoppe", hviskede han næsten uhørligt. Mary sagde ingenting men blev siddende. Hun lænede sig hverken frem eller tilbage. Langsomt nærmede Colbys læber sig hendes og lige før de mødtes, stoppede Colby. Han blev ved med at kigge på hendes læber, afventende. Som om han bad om lov. Mary kunne ikke holde sig tilbage. Hun greb fat om Colbys hoved med begge hænder og tvang ham hen mod hende. Colbys hænder gled fra hendes ansigt ned mod hendes ryg, og han snurrede hende rundt, så hun lå ned på hans seng med ham ovenpå. "Sig jeg skal stoppe", mumlede han, imens han ivrigt kyssede og kærtegnede hende. Hendes hænder gled ned over hans muskuløse ryg ned på hans hofter. Colby rev sig væk fra Mary, hev skjorten af og lod atter hans læber finde hendes. Mary rystede let på hænderne, da hun kørte dem ned over Colbys bare mave. Colbys hænder gled ned over hendes krop, berørte let hendes bryster før de gled ned til bunden af hendes trøje og ind under den. Hans hænder gled op ad hendes krop igen under hendes trøje. "Sig jeg skal stoppe", hviskede han imellem kyssene. Den ene hånd nåede hendes venstre bryst mens den anden kærtegnede hendes mave. Langsomt begyndte Marys bluse at glide op over hendes mave og små alarmklokker begyndte at ringe i Marys hoved. Stop, for det gennem hendes hoved. Stop. Men intet ord kom over hendes læber. Hendes bluse var langsomt på vej over hendes bryster, og Mary mumlede en næsten uhørlig protest. Colby fortsatte, helt opslugt af det han havde gang i. Hans ben havde fanget hendes imellem hans, og Mary begyndte at vride sig mellem dem. Hendes hænder, der før havde gledet undersøgende hen over Colbys muskuløse overkrop, blev til knyttede hænder, der forsøgte at skubbe ham væk. Hun rev hendes mund væk fra hans og næsten råbte; "stop!", imens hun skubbede ham væk og af sig. Colby gled af hende og landede ved siden af hende på sengen med ryggen op mod muren. Mary hev sin bluse ned over hendes krop igen. Hun turde ikke kigge op på Colby. Hun bildte sig selv ind, at hvis hun ikke kiggede på ham, hvis de ikke fik øjenkontakt, så var det, der lige havde foregået imellem dem, aldrig sket. Det måtte ikke ske. Hvad i al verden havde de tænkt på? Ingenting. De havde ikke tænkt overhoved. Mary gav sig til at bide hårdt ned i hendes læbe. Hun vidste ikke, hvad hun skulle gøre. Hun kunne mærke Colbys blik på hende. "Mary…", hviskede han stille og rakte lige så stille en hånd ud efter hende. Hun for af sengen væk fra ham. "Vi ses på kontoret i morgen", mumlede hun, imens hun for hen mod døråbningen og ud i Colbys stue. Hun samlede hurtigt sine papirer frem med resultaterne af hendes analyse, hev jakken på, som hun havde smidt hen over en lænestol og farerede hen mod hoveddøren. Hun smækkede døren efter sig og halvløb hen mod hendes bil.


	2. Chapter 2

"… og som I kan se, er der altså 65,.2 % sandsynlighed for succes, hvis vi bruger den nye plan som David kom med i går". Mary gestikulerede mod powerpointet. Hun tvivlede på, at nogen forstod hvad det var de sad og så på, men hun insisterede alligevel på at have det med. Det m trods alt være bedre at have noget at glo på og nogle grafer man kan forstå, frem for bare hende, der står og siger nogle lyde, de ikke forstår en brik af. Uden powerpointet kunne hun lige så godt snakke japansk. "Det er ikke meget", fortsatte Mary og kiggede på Don,"men det er bedre end de 34,3 %, vi havde ved den anden plan. Don nikkede og vendte sig om mod hans hold; "Okay. I hørte hende. Det er den bedste plan vi har indtil videre, så det er den vi kører med. Hvis nogen af jer har nogen ideer, så fortæl Mary om dem, så hun kan evaluere dem og se, hvor høj en succesrate de har". All nikkede og forlod mumlende lokalet, imens Don bevægede sig op mod hende. Han lagde en hånd på hendes skulder; "godt arbejde. Bliver du hængende her eller?" Mary rystede på hovedet og sagde; "nej. Jeg tager hjemad. Jeg har en del lektier jeg skal have indhentet inden i morgen". Don nikkede, gav hende et smil og smuttede ud af lokalet. Mary kiggede efter ham og lagde samtidig mærke til, at der var én person, der stadig befandt sig i lokalet. Han foregav at samle hans papirer sammen og sortere dem og holdt ligesom hende øje med, at Don forlod lokalet. Hun vendte sig væk fra ham og forsøgte at samle sine ting som overhoved muligt. Hun havde virkelig ikke lyst til denne her samtale. "Hey", lød det bag hende og hendes hænder stoppede automatisk et splitsekund, før de gik tilbage til arbejdet. "Hey", mumlede hun. Hun klappede sin computer sammen, lagde hendes papirer ovenpå, tog en dyb vejrtrækning og vendte sig rundt. Han stod lige bag hende og spærrede den direkte vej mod udgangen. "Hør, angående i fredags…", begyndte han og forsøgte at fange hendes øjne. Hun kunne ikke få sig selv til at kigge på ham og vendte sit blik væk. Hvorfor kunne hun ikke kigge på ham? Skammede hun sig over det der var sket? "Mary, jeg er virkelig ked af det der skete i fredags", fortsatte Colby. "Det var aldrig meningen, at det skulle være sket. Jeg var fuld, og selvom det ikke er en undskyldning så er det i det mindste en form for forklaring… Mary.." Colby rakte hånden ud efter hende, men ombestemte sig halvvejs og tog sin hånd til sig igen. Han tøvede. "Mary, jeg kunne aldrig finde på at gøre dig noget ondt". Troede han at hun var bange for ham eller noget? At hun var en eller anden lille pige, der følte sig misbrugt? Det var jo ikke så meget, at hun følte sig misbrugt efter den episode. Det var mere det faktum, at det var uden nogen former for tvivl 100 % forkert. Hun tog en dyb indånding og tvang sig selv til at kigge på ham; "Jeg er kun 18 år..", begyndte hun. "Jeg ved det…", afbrød Colby, før hun kunne fortsætte; "… men selvom jeg kun er 18 år gammel, så betegner det mig stadig som et voksent menneske. Og af den grund er jeg ligeså meget ansvarlig for mine handlinger, som du er for dine. Jeg var den der var ædru og ikke dig. Jeg burde ham stoppet det, før det overhoved begyndte". Hun stoppede ham med en håndbevægelse, da han virkede til at skulle til at afbryde hende, og fortsatte; "Jeg ved godt at der er en aldersforskel. Det var det der fik mig til at stoppe det. Der er al for stor en forskel aldersmæssigt mellem os to. For slet ikke at tale om, at Don er din chef. Men uanset hvad er jeg lige så stor skyld i det der skete i fredags, som du er". Colby rynkede panden, og før han kunne nå at protestere, skyndte hun sig ud af døren med ordene; "så lad os bare glemme alt om det og aldrig snakke om det igen" hænge i luften bag sig.


	3. Chapter 3

Næsten en hel måned gik uden at noget skete. Mary og Colby undgik hinanden så meget som overhoved muligt. De sørgede for aldrig på noget tidspunkt at være alene sammen. Der var kommet en akavet stemning imellem dem siden den fredag aften, og Mary vidste ikke hvordan hun skulle gøre det bedre. Don, David og de andre virkede tilsyneladende ikke til at have bemærket noget, og Mary kendte Colby nok til at vide, at han ikke ville fortælle det til nogen. Han havde været dobbeltagent mod kineserne i 2 år. Han kunne holde på en hemmelighed. Men det løsnede nu ikke den knugede hun for tiden konstant gik med i maven. Hvis det kom ud, hvad der var foregået imellem dem, ville det få store konsekvenser. Ikke mindst for Colby. Don ville flippe helt ud. Han kunne ødelægge Colbys karriere, hvis han var vred nok.

En tidlig tirsdag morgen sad hun foran en af computer-stationerne. Hun var i gang med at opdatere deres sikkerhedsnetværk. Som hacker var hun en af de bedste til at finde smuthullerne ind i FBI's system og forhindrer dem i at blive udnyttet. Hun sad fordybet i sit arbejde og registrerede kun svagt ud af øjenkrogen, at Colby stod i nærheden. Hendes fingres fart hen over tastaturet sænkedes og hun studerede ham ud af øjenkrogen. Et eller andet sted langt væk bandene hun over sig selv, men hun blev ved med at kigge. Han stod med nogle papirer i venstre hånd og en kuglepen i den højre, som han af til slog ind mod hans egen kind. Han havde en hvid skjorte på i dag, og den måde han stod på afslørede hans muskuløse krop under den. Mary så for sig, hvordan hendes hænder rev den skjorte af ham og afslørede den hårde lysbrune hud under den. Hun lukkede kort sine øjne og så de små ar på hans overkrop, hun knap nok havde lagt mærke til den fredag aften. En lille løb få centimeter over hans hjerte, en endnu mindre en stammede fra den kanyle, kineserne havde banket ind i hans hjerte. Og en stor og lang en gled fra hans venstre hofte ned mod hans lyske. Hun havde inden ide om, hvor den kom fra. Hun længtes efter at spørge ham om det, men hun holdt sin mund lukket. Det var et ar, hun aldrig nogensinde burde have set. Hans overkrop var ikke noget hun burde sidde og fantasere om, og hun burde virkelig se at koncentrere sig om det hun sad med. Hun rodede rundt i FBI's sikkerhedssystemer. Det mindste hun kunne gøre var at holde fokus. En høj lyd henne fra døren rev hende ud af hendes tanker. Hendes øjne for op mod døren og hun nåede kun at se nogle mørke skikkelser, før en hånd rev hende ned fra hendes stol og ned på gulvet. Hun landede hårdt på gulvet og bankede hovedet ind mod bordkanten. En eller anden skikkelse over hende hev i hende, så hun lå bedre skjult under bordet. Hun kiggede op på ham og forventede at se Don eller en eller anden FBI-agent. Colby. Af alle i hele verdenen – af alle på det kontor – så skulle det lige være Colby. Han lå ovenpå hende med hendes ben mellem hans, og den måde de lå på rev hende tilbage til mindet om den fredag aften, selvom situationen og meningen denne gang var en helt anden. Han kiggede ikke på hende, men virkede som om han lyttede til de skud, der lød gennem lokalet. "Er du okay?", råbte han til hende gennem larmen. Hendes hoved dunkede efter mødet bordkanten, og hendes højre skulder gjorde ondt efter slaget mod gulvet, men det var næppe det han spurgte om. "Mary..", råbte han igen. "Ja!" Råbte hun tilbage. "Jeg har det fint". Skuddene farede gennem luften og enkelte ramte af og til bagsiden af det bord, Colby og hende gemte sig bag. Colby forsøgte at møve sig væk fra Mary, og Mary forsøgte at trække sine ben til sig, men det var et meget lille bord, de gemte sig bag. Der var knap nok plads til dem, som de lå nu. Pludselig fløj Colby op og skød mod de sorte skikkelser, der for få sekunder siden var stormet ind af døren, før han fløj tilbage i skjul bag bordet. Han måtte have hørt en eller anden form for pause i larmen, som var umulig for Mars øre at registrere. Skuddene farede frem og tilbage fra begge sider, og pludselig stoppede larmen lige så hurtigt som den var begyndt. Det ringede i Marys ører efter larmen, og hun havde svært ved at høre, hvad det var der blev råbt. Hun forsøgte at rejse sig op for at se hvad der foregik, men Colby skubbede hende med én hånd tilbage ned mod gulvet. Han lod hans hånd blive på hendes skulder for at sikre sig, at hun ikke gik nogen steder. Han selv kiggede ud fra siden af bordet. Mary holdt øje med hans ansigt og et eller andet må have tilfredsstillet ham, for hans ansigtstræk løsnede sig og et lettet udtryk gled hen over hans ansigt. Han rejste sig op fra Mary, og rakte hånden ned mod hende, så han kunne hjælpe hende op. Hun tog imod hans hånd, og da hun endelig fik tilladelse til at se hen mod døren mødte der hende et grimt syn. 5 sorte skikkelser lå på gulvet omgivet af blod. Nogle holdt stadig fast i deres pistoler, nogle af dem havde tabt dem, da de faldt ned, og de lå lidt væk fra kroppene. FBI-agenter var i fuld gang med at samle pistolerne sammen og se efter, om nogen af angriberne stadig var i live. "Mary!", lød en højlydt stemme bag hende. "Årh gudskelov" To mandehænder greb fat i begge Marys overarme og rev hendes hånd væk fra Colby, der stadig holdt fast i den. Dons paniske øjne gled ned over Marys krop, mens de ledte efter skudsår. "Don, jeg har det fint", sagde Mary og prøvede at løsne Dons stramme greb om hendes overarme. "Colby fik mig revet ned under bordet", fortsatte Mary. "Jeg har det fint". Don vendte sig mod Colby og gav sig til at takke ham. Colby nikkede bare og mumlede samtykkende, imens hans øjne gled ned over Marys krop for selv at sikre sig, at hun var okay. Hans øjne fangede hendes, og hun var nødt til at se væk igen. Det blik var for intimt. Colby må mindst 20 år ældre end hende. Hende og Colby burde ikke have et intimt blik.


End file.
